Even in death
by Robot Heart
Summary: PeinXIno. Pein always stares at her, contemplating why he chose her and no one else not even those whom he thought he loved. Mature content.


_**A/N:**_

I actually have a liable reason for taking so long to write this, that's a first for me…

Last week I had to write a week long English exam, guess how much that drained my brain now, I already had Pein and Ino written but…when I got home and read it over, I didn't like it. SO I decided I would rewrite the whole thing.

And here I am on square one again and to make matter worst, I still have to take my PROVINCIAL English exam on June 16 (That might be today or tomorrow or yesterday… who knows). That will also probably drain me physically and to top it all off my Math teacher was disappointed because I didn't sign up for Pre-cal.

I'm good enough for it, apparently, so now I have to change my schedule on that same day too!….But, GOOD NEWS; I stopped writing mommy's apprentice (Which isn't really good news but keep reading) so I'm probably going to have a lot of time for one-shots. Especially since, its summer and I don't think I'm going anywhere.

I also found out I'm allergic to cats! My eye swelled up savagely and I had hives. On my eyelid! It looked B-A-D, and now I can't go to one of my friend's houses anymore because she has three cats (The first time I went in there I ended up sneezing like crazy this time, allergic reaction wow that's some bad times)

Some more good news to balance the bad is…MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP! Happy birthday to me on July 21! That's the same day Motion city soundtrack is coming to a town near my friends town. (That sounded weird but, I promised to reveal no names so I didn't.) Also, the same day SNL is airing for its new season, I don't know what I want yet.

ANYWAYS, here's the one-shot YOU wanted…

**Disclaimer:** I am determined, to become a poke master therefore, I can't own Pokemon or Naruto.

**Song I started on**: _The Curse of Curves_ – Cute is what we aim for

**Song I ended on:** _Do you Know?_ – Enrique Iglesias

**Total:** 9

* * *

As I withdrew from her I stared, like I always did after she pleasured me…

The pale hair and dull eyes that matched everything and I got up to barf in a corner.

I was sick, a sick, sick man that did that to her I couldn't even believe that I did that, and with tears in my eyes I stared at her from across the room.

My heart was aching and so was my head maybe from the confusion, I thought I loved her and my heart did wrench in pain when I kept looking on.

I swallowed the bile this time, I deserved the bad taste in my mouth for doing that, _I was a pedophile,_ she was much younger then someone like me.

It was rape; like that bastard Hidan did to her, it was unhealthy; like the way Neji cared for her to the uttermost line. Most of all it was wrong; like the way she believed someone was going to save her.

No one was going to save her she might have not been useless like she believed but she sure as hell wasn't important. With a shutter I realized she was important to me, she was my release, my connection to my other selves.

Of course that connection remained even with the state she was in there was six of us in all six ways of Pein is what I called it but I am only one. One, which just happened to be connected with her, Ino Yamanaka everyone seemed to be connected to her in some way.

No matter, how much I wished it had not happened it was still there and I felt guilt-ridden because of it. You may be confused but you would have got it in my situation, In fact you just might _be_ in my situation.

I crossed the idea from my mind once it appeared no one was as bad as me no one had two past like mine, of; Nagito's and Yahiko's. The only one I ever fully trusted was Konan and we all had known what happened to her maybe that's what Ino was for.

A simple replacement, for the love of my life my other half as lovers called it as I made my way over to her naked body and stood erect over her I really had to question my means.

It's not like she was a virgin, it not like she was all that good, she didn't look that special or anything like Konan. Her mind was different it was a Yamanaka mind; it had barriers like crazy and was meant to be spread into someone's head.

As I leaned over her and lifted her closed eyes and pushed myself back into her body shuttering at the lovely flesh encircling it but, not moving. I went over the possibility I loved her but I knew there was no reason too.

I guess though, when lover choose who to love, they never think of the reasons why because there's just the reason "Because you're you" But I, myself, think that's the most stupid reason in the whole wide world to love somebody.

As I started moving inside her and see a weird glint in her eye I continue to stare at her and as I close my eyes and Image Konan in my arms instead of the blonde.

I realize, this doesn't feel so good and when I actually imagine what's really lying in my arms instead of what I _want_ in my arms I barf, again.

I stop all movement and with relief I realize none of it landed on her body, so I start moving again because, I'm near release.

I contemplate once again; Why pick her, why get looked at weird by the other Akatsuki members because of this simple young girl, why love her and not someone your own age and lastly…

Why pick up the dead body of one, Ino Yamanaka just to fuck her dead body?

_Simple_ _Pleasure…_

Because,

Yamanaka Ino, is perfect, even in death…

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I stole that last line from somewhere but can't remember where I Thought I would end it on "Simple Pleasure…" But then I just knew that line fit.

All my fiction fit an angst-y tang but…I'm not all that emotional, I'm a pretty happy girl I have no idea where my mind goes to get dark thoughts but I'm loving it.

The credit of the last line goes to who ever wrote it, sorry for stealing it….

**Requested by:** Brighit Raven

**Next up:** I'm not even sure? I think Ibiki's next… Then Yamato but I need the list on my laptop to know and YES my computer's working :)


End file.
